


The Cave

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, M/M, Non-consensual training, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Toys, acceptance of circumstance, forced sexual slavery, sub!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Jason is captured and put on display, given to Damian as a birthday present. Jason doesn’t know what’s happening, but Damian promises Jason will be happy at his feet by the time it’s over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everyone is of age.  
> Warning: Non-Con.

It was dark in the room he was in. Everything smelt of leather, metal, and musk. He furiously thrashed, trying to escape the restraints, but they were solid and tight and held him.

“What is this!?” He began to shout. It was no good staying quiet, pretending he was still asleep. Light suddenly flooded the room. He quickly closed his eyes against the glare, and heard the click of confident footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes against the glare.

“Are you finally awake, boy?” It was a large young man barely out of his teens, if he was at all.

“Boy?” He rankled looking at the young man furiously. The room, now that he could see looked like something out of an S&M club. It was done up in black and red leather. One wall was made up of a reflective opaque glass and the other walls were lined with…devices and toys that Jason didn’t want to think about for too long.

“That’s what we call our slaves here at the Cave,” the younger man smirked, “You,” he said approaching and reaching out pinching at one of Jason’s nipples, “Are my Birthday present. Father said he would get me a pet when I turned eighteen.”

“Just out of diapers now are we?” Jason sneered, and was shocked by the sudden swift backhand across the face He gave a cry of surprise. Blue eyes narrowed at him.

“That is not how you talk to your new Owner, boy. You refer to me as Sir, or Master Damian.”

“Fuck you!” Jason spat. He wasn’t about to be a new chew toy for psycho boy.

The shit grinned and reached down for Jason’s exposed penis. Jason tried to somehow cover it, but there was nothing to stop Damian from seizing him by the cock and balls.

He snickered and Jason struggled in his bonds trying not to panic.

“Don’t be so worried, slave. I take very, very good care of my things, and these,” He tugged viciously and Jason yelped. “Are mine now.”

“L-let go of me asshole,” Jason demanded shakily.

Damian laughed at him, “Father certainly gave me a lively one. You’re exactly the type I wanted to break.” He clutched Jason’s chin, “Pretty soon you’ll crawl at my feet and beg to lick them, happy to please your master.”

“Don’t bet on it,” Jason growled, but his bravado was false. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of this, unless Damian let him out of the bindings, something he doubted would happen anytime soon.

“I’ll bet your freedom on it. If you’re not on the ground at my feet by the end of this I’ll let you go, but if you are… then you’re mine for as long as I want you.”

Jason was pretty sure ‘for as long as I want you’ was a long time, but he didn’t really have a choice.

“Fine.” He said.

Damian went to the table and picked out a few items.

“The first thing to do with a new boy is break him in, make sure he understands who owns his cock now.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

Damian took out metal rings. He slid one with several loops attach down to the base of his cock and threaded it through so that his balls plopped down through one section. Jason looked up, face bright red, trying not to shiver at the cold metal. Damian added another ring just below his head and inspected his work, angling the cock up and down to see if he liked what he had done. He seemed satisfied. Jason was pretty sure the higher ring was going to fall off his flaccid penis, but Damian had plans about that.

Damian pulled out some lube, rubbed it on his hands and began jerking Jason off. Jason squeezed his mouth shut and continued to stare at the ceiling. He felt himself go hard. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, but the problem was…

The rings were filled and started to press into him. He gasped. Damian grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look down at his fully erect cock, straining against its bonds.

“Your cock already knows who its Master is,” Damian whispered smugly in his ear, “You’ll follow soon enough.”

“Fuck you.”

“Other way around, slave.”

-

The lubricated fingers pushed in and out of his anus. Jason gritted his teeth trying to force himself not to react.

“If you call me Master or Sir, I’ll be a little more—” Damian shoved his fingers in and brushed Jason’s prostate. Jason cried out in surprise at the pleasure. “Gentle.”

Jason squirmed. His cock was completely engorged and the tightness was almost too much. Damian kept moving in and out of his ass, stimulating his prostate and he couldn’t do a damn thing to relieve all the pleasure.

“Beg Master to let you cum,” Damian ordered.

“Fuck off.”

“Very well.”

Jason couldn’t hear what he was doing, but heard the sound of a high pitched buzzing. He jerked when he felt the tip of the vibrator press against his asshole.

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Damian started pushing it in. It started out small, but grew larger and larger as it went in. Jason choked back at the sudden painful pleasure running through his body. Damian pushed it all the way in and then adjusted it. It thrummed against his prostate, making him cry. His cock felt so tight in the damned metal rings, and he shook, trying to get any sort of purchase and control, he tried to push the object out, but there were straps that Damian wrapped around his legs keeping the vibrator firmly in place.

Damian pinched his butt and moved to a huge leather couch, sitting down.

“W-what are you doing!?” Jason demanded.

Damian ignored him. He took out a phone and Jason could just make out the sound of Angry Birds over the sound of the vibrations. The vibrator made him keen. He needed it to stop, he needed to cum.

“What are you doing!?” He shouted in frustration again.

No response from Damian. Only a slight frown at the sound of snorting pigs.

“What are you doing…Sir?” Jason gave in, he knew what Damian wanted. He didn’t care as long as he was allowed to cum.

Damian looked up slowly and smiled at him. Jason winced; he knew he had lost that round.  

“Are you questioning your Master, boy?”

Jason groaned, “Please, just let me cum.”

“Damian turned back towards the couch.

“Sir! Let me cum, sir!” He whined. He was willing to fake a bit of devotion if it meant Damian would look after his cock.

Damian approached him again and casual flicked at his hard nipples. Jason gave squeaks at the sensation.

“You like it don’t you, boy,” Damian said cruelly, “You like being another man’s possession.”

“No!” Jason yelped, the vibrations intensified, “Just please, let me cum, Sir.”

Damian smacked his ass, “Not until you admit who you belong to, boy. Not until you admit you _like_ , it.”

Jason mewled in pained pleasure. Damian attached a bullet vibrator to his cock and put it on. He humped uselessly at the air. It was so tight, but he couldn’t make himself cum.

“Please Master, please let me cum,” He begged, “Please, please.”

Damian openly laughed at him, “You know what to say, slave.”

“I belong to you, Sir. I like it, Sir. Please let me cum, Sir,” Jason babbled. He barely even remembered the bet anymore. He was too hard and tight to fight against Damian’s orders now.

“If you like it, then you know you’re only allowed to cum when Master says so. I don’t think you’re ready to cum yet, boy.”

“No! Please Master. I’m ready. I’m ready to cum.”

“You cum at my pleasure, not yours,” Damian’s hands roamed his body, inspecting him. “You’ll do quite nicely. I think for the first few months I’ll have you locked up in a cage, a vibrator stuffed in your ass and a chastity device on your cock. The only human touch you’ll have is my hands as I reach through the bars and feed you, and give you your daily cleaning. After you’re allowed out of your cage we’ll shave off all your body hair, I prefer smooth boys, and you’ll happily stay at my feet, preforming whatever task I order with a desperate need to please. How does that sound, boy?”

“Good, Master!” Jason said desperately, anything, anything, just please God, let him cum. It almost did sound like a good idea. He enjoyed the denial and the begging, knowing, hoping there would be a reward at the end.

“Alright then, boy,” Damian petted his head. Damian reached down and took him by the cock jerking him off again. Jason was screaming at the feeling.

“You can cum,” Damian said simply. And he did, as ordered, he felt his orgasm finally happen, more intense than he had ever experienced before. His balls, which usually pushed forward, were held in place by the cock ring, and he felt all the different pulls and pleasures.

“Thank you, thank you,” he sobbed.

Damian wiped his hand on Jason chest. “Now that I’ve let you cum, I think I should let you keep cumming. Damian removed the cock rings. He turned up the intensity of the vibrator. “I’m going to milk you until you beg to kiss your new god’s feet.

“Please, please Master—” but it didn’t take long before he was growing hard again under Damian’s touch. He wasn’t sure if he was begging Master to stop or whether he was begging for him to continue.

-

He was on the ground, his ass in the air licking at Master’s boots. All the cum had caused quite a mess, and Master said he liked to be clean.

Master had locked a collar around his neck and held the leash in one hand, while he and another large man wrote up the contract that would make Jason Master’s forever.

Another slave with black hair, bright blue eyes and an easy smile who seemed to belong to the other big man had attached the chastity device around his sore cock and was now pushing a huge vibrator deep inside him.

“I had him inspected for months,” the second man, Master Bruce told Jason’s Master. “He was the perfect match with tendencies leaning towards being a sub. When exposed to domination, there was no doubt he would fold and be happier for it.”

Jason had to agree, he was happier at Master’s feet. Master had made him cum so many times, and felt so good, how could he not want this?

The other slave locked the vibrator in place and went to rub his head against Master Bruce’s leg. Master Bruce petted the other slave’s head. “He’s like, Dick. I thought he’d make the perfect Birthday present.”

“He is, Father. He’ll be a nice addition to the club when he’s trained properly.”

Jason had learned that he now belonged to the Cave. An exclusive underground sex club for the rich.

Master hummed and brought the paper and pen down to Jason’s level.

“Read it over,” Master ordered.

Jason did, but all of it sounded like exactly what he wanted. He signed the paper and became Master’s and the Cave’s property officially.

Master smiled, rolled up the paper and handed it to Master Bruce.

“Tim has set up the cage,” Master Bruce told him.

“Good, I have promises to keep.”

Jason whimpered in anticipation as Damian led him to the cage. It would be his home for the next few months as Master Damian trained him, and broke him. He shivered happily any thoughts of his old life slipping away.  


End file.
